


Magical Fucking Coffee Shop

by skyoung200



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shop, Magic, Multi, creative writing, fun narrator perspective, its alive and its a little shit, lots of cussing, sentient coffee shop, witch things, written like a journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoung200/pseuds/skyoung200
Summary: No one expects much from this hole in the wall coffee shop but it has a lot more to offer than appearances suggest. Alceste figures that out and from there his life is never the same.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

      Well I’m not quite sure if journaling this shit will help but I needed to tell someone or write it somewhere and if I showed any of this to my editor I think he’d have me admitted within the hour. So, I won’t turn this into sellable writing and hopefully no one will ever fucking see it. I’ve decided to add this intro to my first entry since I kind of just went straight for it and didn’t give much warning. Though I hope this is never read by anyone sane, I’ll probably leave it somewhere stupid and someone will read it so I might as well give the warning and context here. These events described in this entry are beyond my understanding and I have no way to assure you I didn’t just do hard drugs at a coffee shop. But since I don’t plan on letting anyone read this I guess it doesn’t matter whether or not it seems believable. Anyways, if you’re reading this and you aren’t me… FUCK OFF! No that was mean… but it’s true… unless you’re very curious and maybe believe in magic. Okay I’m done now. Onto the first entry of whatever this ends up being.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      I think maybe my caffeine addiction has finally made me lose my mind. Probably. Maybe? Or maybe magic is actually real and I, a mundane ass coffee addicted loser, has been going to a magic coffee shop nearly every day for the past year and a half.

      Let me first explain what said ‘magic coffee shop’ looks like cause honestly, it’s a little hole in the wall you’d figure had mice or bugs not magic hidden inside it. Why this is important to describe is anyone’s guess but I feel the need to show its mundane nature as it makes the magic more surprising. The shop itself must have been under a thousand square feet. Half tables, a quarter coffee making space and the other quarter a kitchen. They have a small bathroom and supply closet crammed in the back but that’s about it. A grand total of four tables fit as well as a couch. The tables were comprised of one larger one and the rest smaller and older.

      They were always slightly too close together but still comfy. The sofa seemed ancient but it was the type you sink into and don’t want to leave.  
When the weather decided not be shitty, you could avoid fighting for a table inside and instead sit outside. They had some old lawn chairs and a wicker bench for seating. They were positioned under what clearly used to be a covered drive through lane. Though trains passing by a block away could deafen you and there were sometimes vulgar things in chalk on the ground, there was always a nice breeze and plenty of sunlight making it worth it.

      Now back inside to the most important part, the kitchen and coffee. This coffee shops menu, a huge board and the first thing you see when you walk in, was a blessing when I first went in as I knew next to nothing about fancy coffee drinks. The menu board was made up of detailed diagrams explaining what different drinks were. Like cappuccino, latte and doppio to name a few. Beneath that sign was the display case of baked goods. Normally they had coffee cake and maybe some scones but that was about all the tiny kitchen they had was able to make or do other than warm up the occasional quiche. To the left and angled was the counter where you ordered. The staff was small so I knew all the baristas and they all knew me though I was incapable of actually remembering their names. They remembered my order and didn’t mind me loitering in the shop for longer than socially acceptable.

      It was this friendly nature of the staff that led to my first encounter with what I have now had explained to me as the shops magic.  
The staff trusts regulars alone in the shop when they need to run quick errands like to get another bag of ice or take out the trash. So, one night, me being the only customer in the shop at the time, the nice manager lady decided to take out the trash and leave me alone. I didn’t really care very much since she’d done it before and I was determined to drink the peppermint mocha concoction she made me and eat my damn coffee cake to recover from a shit day of having my new novel proposal shat on by my editor. Of course, I can never have something so simple and knocked my plate full of crumbs off the table. I cussed… loudly. Then I tried my best to scoop up majority of the crumbs onto the plate and moved to throw it away. The trash can is literally five steps from the table I was sitting at. I was just tossing the plate away when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Figuring it was nothing I was shocked when I turned to find some magic mickey mouse shit going on. A broom and dust pan had just wandered over to the mess I made and were sweeping it up. I stood still as it finished sweeping and moved back to where it always leaned against the wall in the back.

      When the manager stepped back inside I remembered that breathing was a thing I needed to do. And behaving like a non-insane human being. Somehow, I managed to collect my belongings and leave with some grace. When I got home that night I wrote it off as exhaustion and my mind playing tricks on me.

      That was a little over a week ago and until yesterday I still thought it wasn’t real. But now I’m not so sure. What I encountered yesterday was another confusing event followed up by what was an honest explanation from the manager.

      Let me explain in detail what happened.

      The coffee shop had, for no apparent reason, begun staying open late and hosting some club. Anyways the new hours, which I only became aware of in the last few days, allowed me to waste even more time in the shop and I took full advantage. It was getting late and I was the only customer in the shop and I had just finished off probably my fourth refill for the day or evening really. I had a real mug, since the manager had noticed I wasn’t leaving any time soon and had decided not to waste more paper cups. I stood with my mug in hand and stepped up to the counter. The manager was in the kitchen unaware I wanted a refill but I was in no rush and didn’t mind waiting.

      Apparently, whatever possess the shop was not content with me having to wait. So, it started making me a fresh peppermint mocha concoction. On its own. Like levitating cups and coffee machine running on its own. When it deemed the drink ready after stirring itself with a spoon for a moment it slid it across the counter to me and took my dirty cup to the sink.

      I, in what must have been a fit of insanity, just picked up the cup and took a sip and fuck me if it wasn’t the best drink I’d ever had there before.

      The manager must have walked back behind the counter while I stood in shock and smiled kindly. I think she explained what the coffee shop was then. I think I blacked most of what she said out from sheer disbelief. But I remember some of what she explained and reexplained when I asked again. That previous owners, like seriously old timey previous owners maybe even original owners, had had some form of magic shop. I guess a lot of stuff had been left behind and abandoned when well a sort of witch hunt happened. The shop then became a coffee shop and they crammed all the magic crap in the back somewhere. I guess now, they’ve moved it all somewhere safe but the magic, the essence or whatever bullshit from the original owners is still there. So, the coffee shop was magical, and the current manager, the woman talking to me, had done everything to encourage it and make it a safe place for witches again. The thing I thought was a club was a coven. The hours had been changed to accommodate those with tight work schedules and no more trying to hide the weird things the coffee shop did itself. I apparently was special as the coffee shop often didn’t act in front of anyone other than employees or people who were witches. I know she explained it a lot better with a lot more detail and sense of respect than I just did but I hope this is even understandable. After that I think I thanked her and went back to my table. I finished my coffee, returned the cup, and left in a daze.

      So now, I kind of believe maybe the coffee shop is actually magical. I still am not completely on board but I can’t think of a better explanation of what I’ve witnessed. I’ve decided that documenting this may help me process what I’m seeing since I don’t really want to stop going to the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective has appeared! Time to meet Quinn and hear about Edith.

Alceste’s Journal 

            Time to document some more encounters. It’s been about a month.

            Nothing much happened when I continued my regular visits immediately after the shop making my drink for the first time. Eventually I guess the shop realized I wasn’t going to freak out anymore and I started noticing more things the shop did itself.

            For example, the decorations and paintings on the wall would be rearranged sometimes. I’d always asked who moved them since they were always artfully arranged and I always got the same reply from all baristas. They closed the shop up at night and the next morning they’d just be in new positions. This whole, paintings being moved by the shop was confirmed when I stayed late one night and oh so gracefully got smacked in the back of the head by a framed cross stich project made by the owner because my head was in the way of where the shop wanted it placed. I then moved to sit away from the wall and watched the shop move all the paintings and various art pieces.

            It gave me a nasty headache and a weird bump for a day but I guess it’s cool the shop decorates itself. Bleh, it still feels weird to talk about the shop like it’s a person but it kind of is so… yeah.

            Another benefit of the shop letting me see more of itself is that it is starting to always make me coffee. It’s always amazing just like the first time. The baristas eventually gave up on trying to interfere or make me coffee themselves and just let the shop do it’s thing. Which is great except for when the shop is being sassy or is pissed at me or something because it will change my fucking drink without warning.

            One day I came in in a rush and slammed the door open a little too hard. Apparently, this greatly offended and injured the shop because it made me a coffee drink with so much cinnamon in it I almost puked. And another time it fucked up my drink was after I had stepped outside and had a very heated phone call with my editor, during which I had punched the brick wall in frustration and hurt myself like an idiot, I came back inside and moved to get a refill on my drink. I must have deeply offended the shop again because it made me a drink with coffee so burnt, I couldn’t get the flavor out of my mouth for the rest of the day after taking a single sip.

            The coffee shop also judges me for ordering the same drink too much. I think it thinks I’m boring. I don’t think it has a right to judge me. Just because it redecorates itself nearly daily and likes so much change doesn’t mean I do. So yeah, the shop will also change my drink when it thinks I’ve had too much of my normal peppermint shit. I mean… it’s not all bad because the shop makes fucking amazing drinks but still, sometimes I just want my plain old regular drink.

            I think that’s most of what’s been happening and I have no plans to stop coming here to write. This is probably the most inspired I’ve been in months and I’m not willing to lose this flow. The energy in the shop just feels creative and good so I don’t get held up by writers block as much. It only somewhat pleases my editor. I turn more shit in on time but some of it is completely weird and out there and he says it can’t be made into anything serious. I think he’s a crabby old bitch who wants to stifle my creativity and he disagrees with that. Oh well, if the works can’t be published at least I feel proud of them and enjoy writing them. But it means I stay late more often.

I feel bad because some nights I stay late and don’t even realize I’m preventing the local coven (also still trying to like absorb the whole magic and witches shit thing) from doing their thing. They kind of file in around me and will do their thing as if I’m not there or that I’m not a pest. They’ve said I’m welcome but… I feel like an intruder. It feels too personal so despite having to break my writing flow and risk losing ideas, I get up and leave so they can have their time with the shop.

~~~~

Quinn’s Journal

            Today was a femme day. Wore a pink necklace and I think the coven is finally getting my little signs. I appreciate how hard they are trying.

            I guess this journal will be functional in more than one way. I’ve wanted to try journaling for ages, just never had an excuse or motivation to commit to it and now I do. The older coven members recommended I document the magic I do and write about the emotions attached. I trust in their guidance so I’m going to try this. This coven has already done some good for me so I might as well keep taking their advice and see where I end up.

I’m still a little shocked there was a coven this strong in this town. I thought I was a lone witch here despite the liberal as fuck college in town which one would assume would draw hippies and witches but nope it just drew me in. So, I felt really alone in my craft until I saw an ad in the window of the coffee shop about evening community meetings and in tiny print along the bottom, I could just make out the words ‘a meeting where all are welcome especially those who practice the craft’ and I thought no fucking way. But I went anyways. And well yeah now we’re here so obviously it worked out.

So, I’m going to document my magic and journal here sometimes.

Spell work:

            I worked with my cards a lot in these past few days. Knowing this coven may be brining in new energy or influencing made me want to do a past, present, and future reading for myself. I choose three cards for each because I am hoping for more insight and guidance, more than what a simple three card spread would provide.

The spread: It was a three by three square. Top three were past, middle three were present, bottom three were future.

The cards drawn and simple meanings:

  * Past: 
    1. Revered 4 of wands: 
      * Key word: instability
      * Breakdowns in communication between friends and family lead to instability. A difficult home life.
    2. 3 of swords: 
      * Key word: heartbreak
      * Suffering and heartbreak which stem from loneliness. Indicates a period of intense pain.
    3. Revered ace of cups: 
      * Key word: emptiness
      * The cup is being emptied indicating wasted emotions. It also signals blocked creativity.


  * Present: 
    1. Death: 
      * Key word: Beginnings
      * Indicates the end of a cycle and that change is coming. Major arcana indicate it will be very very important.
    2. Page of wands: 
      * Key word: Exploration
      * On the brink of a new creative endeavor. A spirit of discovery and an adventure into a new way to express oneself.
    3. Ace of pentacles: 
      * Key word: Opportunity
      * There is a spark of new opportunity. This opportunity may lead to prosperity.


  * Future: 
    1. Ten of cups: 
      * Key word: Fulfillment
      * Emotional fulfillment and happiness due to a feeling of unity. A deep sense of community is associated with this card.
    2. 9 of pentacles 
      * Key word: Rewards
      * After hard work, there is reward and satisfaction.
    3. The World: 
      * Key word: Harmony
      * Absolute unity and perfection. Signals a reaching of enlightenment and completion of a part of life.



Interpretation:

            Wow well, okay then. I think nothing from my past is shocking. I know there was a lot of pain and disfunction. I have tried to work through it on my own and with my cards but it is difficult. I guess more of that is lingering than I thought or choose to acknowledge. The present also makes some sense. Everything about new beginnings is clearly the coven and what it has to offer. I don’t think I understand the page showing up. It has such a childish and naïve energy to it but I don’t feel that type of excitement. I think anxiety and worry is overruling it even if it is deep down somewhere. I am interested to see what cycle begins as the death card implies is happening. I guess I haven’t truly felt the death or closing off of the old cycle yet. I’m sure it will come in time. Now the future cards were a little alarming, especially the major arcana. I think the deep fulfillment, satisfaction, and unity these cards imply I will have feels unrealistic. I haven’t reached such deep contentment before and I hardly imagine participating at a surface level in a coven in a crappy coffee shop will bring such strong changes. I guess all I can do is have faith the Goddess has a path for me and I will follow it as she intends. Hopefully my cards aren’t lying.

Daily affirmation:

            O Gracious Goddess, O Gracious God, Lend me health, strength and love, during this coming day. Assist me with the challenges ahead. Share your divine wisdom. Guide me on my path. Blessed be.

            I’ve been trying to remember to say this affirmation prayer thing every morning as a way to ground myself. It… kind of works. I wish I was better with prose and could come up with something more original as some I’ve used before haven’t felt right and even this one is not exactly what I want or need. I feel it’s better than nothing but I may make more attempts at writing my own sometime. Maybe Edith will have one I could use.

            Ah Edith… She leads the coven. She mothers just about every living being there ever was. I don’t know how old she is but she gives off that immortal old lady grandma witch vibe. She was the one who convinced me to keep coming to coven meetings and gave me this journal to write in. She also seems to understand my gender fluidity in a spiritual way and can guess my gender of the day without needing my colorful clues. I appreciate how much she goes out of her way to make me included and comfortable but it also makes me feel like a burden.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind please. This is my first original work I've ever posted. I'd really love to hear what you think or things you think could be improved or fixed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
